the legend of a gentle heart
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Berawal karena cairan dari laboratorium yang mengenai Chanyeol, mengubahnya menjadi makhluk raksasa yang katanya terkutuk, yang kehilangan semua hal yang menjadikannya manusia; akal sehat dan hati nurani. Lantas apa yang terjadi ketika Baekhyun menemuinya, yang menjadi persembahan dari desa tempat mereka tinggal dulu? — chanbaek [requested]


**the legend of a gentle heart**

Casts: Chanyeol and Baekhyun as the main characters, EXO as cameos

Disclaimer:

Casts © obviously not mine

the legend of a gentle heart © Ayano Suzune

Fanfiction cover © rightful owner

* * *

Buku catatan itu tergenggam erat di kedua tangan, membawanya pada dekapan yang terletak di depan dada, yang terus berdegup dua kali lebih cepat entah sejak kapan pergerakan itu dimulai. _Obsidian_ yang membulat sempurna terus bergerak ke wilayah asing yang menjadi tempatnya menapakkan kaki sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Sendiri, hanya berbekal buku catatan singkat yang berada dalam dekapannya, yang berjumlah tak genap hingga seratus halaman atau lima puluh lembar banyaknya.

Buku catatan itu sudah seringkali dirobeknya, kala ia membutuhkan alas untuk mengulas kuas yang sudah dibasahi dengan serbuk lembut berwarna dan juga minyak biji rami yang sudah dicampurnya dengan hati-hati saat itu.

Lembar demi lembar yang terpisah dari buku catatan bergaris itu disimpan rapi di dalam lemari kayu usang yang berada di kamarnya.

Kamarnya yang dulu.

.

_"Oi, lihatlah! Anak yang tidak waras itu sedang melukis! Memangnya kaubisa lihat, apa yang dilukisnya kali ini?"_

.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan jari-jari penuh goresan warna. Pakaian berlebihan yang menempel di tubuh membuatnya sulit berjalan, lebih lagi dengan sepatu berbahan dasar besi yang melekat hingga ke betisnya, memaksanya untuk berjalan dengan terseok-seok sebagai sisa perjalanannya.

Darah mengalir di pelipisnya, jatuh ke hidungnya hingga ia dapat mengecap bagaimana asinnya likuid bening itu dan bagaimana anyir baunya, sebelum kuantitas yang kecil itu menitik di bawah dagunya.

Mahkota yang didesain menggunakan tangkai mawar asli benar-benar membuatnya terluka, membuat pelipis dan keningnya sakit dengan tangkai yang sepenuhnya belum dibuang bagian tajamnya, lebih lagi durinya.

Meski begitu, langkah demi langkah tetap dititinya, hanya karena dirinya yang menguatkan diri sendiri, atau mungkin karena dukungan seseorang saat itu?

Saat semua orang menobatkannya untuk menjadi kurban bagi raksasa di tengah hutan kali ini?

Yang tak lain dari adiknya sendiri, yang terkutuk bersama dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam?

.

_Do Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ikut meneriakkan apa yang warga lain teriakkan, melainkan tangannya bergerak naik kemudian bersarang di pundak kiri Baekhyun yang kurus. Seolah menyalurkan segala kekuatannya, dan ia berbisik, berbisik dengan suaranya yang parau, volume rendah._

_"Kaubisa karena aku tahu kau pasti bisa."_

.

Baekhyun kembali menggerakkan kakinya yang sudah lecet permukaannya, diakibatkan oleh sepatu berbahan besi yang terus-menerus menggurat kakinya yang semulus porselen. Bagai boneka yang tak bersalah, bertali dan digerakkan oleh mereka, semua orang yang menentang keluarganya.

Karena Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi seorang raksasa, yang Baekhyun bahkan tidak ketahui bagaimana persis rupanya karena saat itu mereka bahkan belum genap lima tahun.

Rumor cukup mengatakan kalau raksasa yang berada di balik pohon-pohon yang menjuntai tinggi lebih menakutkan dari makhluk manapun. Tinggi yang hampir mencapai tiga meter dan telinganya yang besar, matanya yang menyiratkan dendam dan gigi-giginya yang cukup besar untuk meraup semuanya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangkal, tidak ketika ia tidak mengetahui lebih dari yang mereka ketahui tentang adik kembarnya sendiri dengan jelas. Tidak ketika ia tidak mendapati memori di tempat kejadian waktu itu dengan jelas, semuanya buram dan Baekhyun sendiri tahu itu.

Ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia bukanlah apa-apa bagi Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun kecil tak dapat menyangkal ketika ibunya yang tanpa ragu mengubah nama marga mereka karena kutukan Chanyeol yang terus menebar rumor di desa tempat mereka tinggal, bahkan tanpa izin dari sang almarhum suaminya sendiri.

.

_"Untuk kurban kali ini, kita lempar saja Baekhyun padanya!"_

.

Sejak saat itu mereka percaya, untuk menangkal segala marabahaya dari tempat tinggal Chanyeol yang dikatakan banyak memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan gaib yang tak dapat ditangkal begitu saja, maupun dari Chanyeol-nya sendiri, mereka semua memutuskan untuk memberikan persembahan berupa kurban manusia hidup tiap setahun sekali.

Dan untuk kali ini, Byun Baekhyun yang akan maju, untuk membuktikan semuanya bahwa mereka salah karena telah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah monster abadi yang mengganggu kehidupan. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Baekhyun tidak gentar kalau ia harus menukarnya dengan nyawa sekalipun.

.

_"Biarkan saja anak autis ini bertemu dengan adiknya yang ternyata adalah jelmaan monster!"_

.

Baekhyun terus berjalan, menghembuskan napas ketika ia menyadari betapa temperatur mulai jatuh dengan drastis, keadaan di sekelilingnya menjadi dingin tanpa sebab. Lebih dingin dari hati yang tak dapat dirasakannya lagi, saat ibunya bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membuat perubahan atas keputusan kepala desa saat itu.

Baekhyun berhenti, ketika yang berada di hadapannya hanyalah raksasa besar yang masih terlelap. Benar kata orang-orang. Buruk rupa, memang. Tapi siapa sangka kalau wajahnya yang kini terlelap begitu damai kelihatannya, seperti menghapus semua fitur mengerikan yang disandang semua orang tentang makhluk tak berbentuk ini?

Tangan yang mendekap pada catatan kecil itu terlepas perlahan, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, Baekhyun ragu. Memundurkan tangan itu kembali ketika ia mendapat pergerakan minim yang dihasilkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, adik kembarnya sendiri?

.

_"Kalau kau selamat nantinya, jangan lupa, berilah salam padaku untuk yang pertama." Kyungsoo saat itu berair mata, dan Baekhyun tak dapat menahan lagi bendungan di matanya._

.

Perlahan, memantapkan diri, akhirnya permukaan telapak tangan itu mencapai pada bulu-bulu halus yang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol. Bulu-bulu yang ia tidak tahu kapan tumbuhnya di permukaan adik kembarnya.

Merabanya perlahan, sentuhan itu agak memabukkan, membuat mereka terbuai akan sentuhan hangat yang tersalurkan, tidak cukup untuk menyalurkan perasaan Baekhyun yang kini meledak-ledak tanpa batas.

Saat permukaan kulitnya yang semulus porselen mengadakan kontak dengan rambut-rambut raksasa yang terhina itu, Baekhyun mengingat semua. Seolah satu sentuhan dan semua itu menguak tiap inci dari kepingan memori yang ada di kepalanya.

.

_"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan cairan itu?"_

_"Eh ... Baekhyun, sebaiknya kita tidak pergi lebih jauh lagi."_

_"Kenapa tidak! Saat ini 'kan kita sedang berada di laboratorium, apa masalahnya untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh?"_

_"Kita belum dapat izin dari profesor!"_

_Tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang bersifat nasihat, Baekhyun meraih tabung kaca yang berisikan cairan hijau yang mendidih. _

_Sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka, setengah terbanting untuk membuka sosok profesor yang berdiri di ambangnya._

_"Jangan sentuh cairan berbahaya itu!"_

.

—Cairan itu mengenai permukaan kulit Chanyeol, tepatnya di bagian kepala.

Kepingan memori yang terombang-ambing di permukaan kepalanya itu menjeritkan bagaimana lengking bunyi teriakan Chanyeol saat itu, yang berperang dengan panasnya cairan mendidih dan zat kimia yang mulai bereaksi.

Seolah semua zat kimia itu membunuh sel-sel di otak Chanyeol, membunuh permukaan kulitnya, tubuhnya, rupanya. Mengganti semuanya dengan yang baru, yang membuatnya tak lagi diakui sebagai salah satu di antara banyak umat manusia di muka bumi ini.

Karena Baekhyun, semua salah Baekhyun. Dan karena itu Chanyeol jadi seperti ini.

.

_"Untuk Chanyeol, _

_Kalau ada yang berani bilang kau itu monster, aku berani bilang kalau kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah menjadi milikku._

_Untuk Chanyeol,_

_Kalau ada yang mengatakan kau itu buruk rupa, aku berani bilang kalau kau lebih gagah dari sosok pahlawan-pahlawan super yang kita tonton dulu._

_Untuk Chanyeol,_

_Kalau ada yang bilang kau adalah penghancur, aku—mengembalikan semua itu pada mereka, dan meneriakkan bahwa kaulah pemegang hati terbesar, terlembut, dan yang paling melindungi di dunia ini."_

.

Kedua mata yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun akhirnya terbuka, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya kini terjaga dari tidurnya yang lelap tadi. Kini bergerak menuju makhluk yang berada di hadapannya, dengan tinggi mereka yang menjadi pembeda.

Dan bagaimana rupa mereka berbeda.

Lolongan itu terdengar, daripada mengerikan, Baekhyun lebih menandakannya sebagai menyayat hati. Tangan yang sama, bergetar, meraih untuk mencapai permukaan tubuh adiknya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, ini aku—"

.

_"Sel-sel Chanyeol tidak dapat bekerja, kini ia menjadi monster. Tak ada hal manusiawi yang tertinggal di tubuhnya, termasuk bagaimana ia menggunakan fungsi-fungsi tubuhnya, akal sehatnya, dan hatinya. Mustahil untuk mengembalikannya, ia tak lebih dari monster sekarang."_

.

Ayunan lengan raksasa itu terbentuk, menggelapkan mata Baekhyun untuk sesaat.

Sebelum pandangannya menggelap, dan ia tak lagi merasakan tubuh bagian atasnya. Terutama saat darah dalam jumlah banyak mulai menyiprat ke segala arah, bebas, sama seperti tubuhnya yang kini terbelah menjadi dua, terpisah dan jatuh.

Tak cukup untuk meluputkan senyum kecil yang berada di bibirnya, Baekhyun menutup matanya setelah napasnya itu terputus begitu saja.

.

.

_Dan tanpa disadarinya sang makhluk abnormal meneteskan air mata berwarna kemerahan._

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Ehm, selamat siang semua. Jadi ini fic pertama saya di screenplays (dan juga fic request pertama di fandom ini) o/ jujur, bingung gimana mau buatnya awalnya. Sampai ide ini tiba-tiba masuk di kepala dan ... begitulah. /slapped

Jadi mulai sekarang, saya mohon bantuannya, semoga saya bisa belajar dari para senior di sini ehehe

Last but not least, mind to lend a support such as reviews, favs, follows? Thanks :)


End file.
